Different yet the same
by fabledfate
Summary: Lincoln died to protect his sisters and stayed too long eventually becoming a hollow, but not just any hollow Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He lost his memory after becoming a hollow 3 years ago(900 years in Hueco Mundo). full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Different yet the same

Lincoln died to protect his sisters and stayed too long eventually becoming a hollow, but not just any hollow Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. He lost his memory after becoming a hollow 3 years ago(900 years in Hueco Mundo). After his fight with ichigo in Hueco Mundo his memories return and he heads to royal woods to see his family, but they are not home at the time. He looks around the house waiting for his family to return to him. Just as he was about to leave the front door opened and his family appeared in front of him and they could see him. Disclaimer do not own loud house or bleach

Prologue

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

Royal woods 3 years ago

Lincoln's prov:

Lincoln loud (a young man at the age of 11 with white hair wearing a orange polo and blue jeans is the middle child of 11 children and the only boy) was riding in vanzilla to Flip's Food & Fuel with his sisters lori( a blonde haired 17 year old wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts a overprotective,loving,caring but bossy oldest of the loud sisters) who was driving.

While leni(a blonde 16 year old wearing a green sun dress with a bit of a ditzy personality, as well as being the 2nd oldest loud sister) putting on makeup,

and luna (a dark brown haired 15 year old wearing purple clothes with a skull on her shirt and carrying a guitar and the 3rd oldest loud sister) was tuning her guitar.

luan (a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it and a yellow and green striped skirt a joke loving personality and the 4th oldest loud sister) was telling a knock knock joke to lynn(a brown haired 13 year old wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it and red shorts who has a competitive and athletic personality and the 5th oldest loud sister)

"Knock knock?"luan asked

"Who is there?"asked lynn

"Doctor!"answered luan

"Doctor who?"asked lynn

luan starts to laugh and lynn gets it and starts to grown .lucy(a gothic 8 year old black haired girl that got her hair color and pale skin from her grandmother on her dad's side wearing black clothes she has a gloomy and spooky personality and is the 7th oldest loud sister) sitting next to them was trying to figure rhymes for her poem. lola( a blonde haired 6 year old pageant queen twin and one of the youngest loud sisters)was brushing her hair and lana( a blonde haired 6 year old tomboy, animal loving and handy girl and one of the youngest loud sister) was playing with her frog ,lisa( a brown haired 4 year old genius wearing a green sweater and pink baggy pants and the 2nd youngest loud sister) looking over data, and lily( a 1 year old blonde baby girl and the youngest load sister) was in her car set.

" **not the normal chaotic day in the loud family just a relaxful day"** thought lincoln as vanzilla pulled into flips and everyone got out and went into the gas station.

Lincoln was focused on the scenery as his sisters entered the store to use the bathroom, pay for gas, and grab a snack. He began to get a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He turned around in time to see Lori is being held against the wall by a masked man with a gun. Lincoln's instincts kicked into overdrive as he rushed to his sister's aid.

"GETT OFF OF HER!" Lincoln cried out as he threw all his weight into the side of the masked man. The last he heard was Lori's screams, a loud bang, and a set of retreating feet. He felt pain in his chest as he looked up to the blue sky that was now turning black . His vision began to vanish, his eyes began to close slowly as he let the numbing take over, with Lori's crying and panicked face was decorated with a random red splatter. Finally there was no pain and he was in the darkness alone.

He opens his eye and blinks. His body was slightly sore like he slept restlessly. He stretched slightly to only notice something was now around his neck.

"What is this?"asked Lincoln seeing a chain where his heart was that was about two feet long

He then looks around and sees his sisters crying on the sidewalk as a police car and forgets about the chain and goes over there.

"guys I am ok there's no need to cry see" lincoln saids as try;s to put a hand on his sisters shoulder only for his hand to phase throw it.

"What" said lincoln as the rest of his sisters came over with tears in their eyes along with their parents with tears and start hugging as they told lori to take the girls home as a policeman came up to them. Then lori take his sisters home in vanzilla and the loud parents lynn sr (a tall 38 year old brown haired man and the father to the loud siblings)and rita ( a blonde 37 year old mother to 11 children) loud walked with the firemen over to what looked like a body covered by a sheet. Lincoln followed them to and when they removed the sheet that was over the head of the body to show the lifeless body of lincoln loud .

"NO IT CAN'T BE" shouted lincoln

-time skip 3 days-

The loud house that is usually noisy and filled with excitement was now uncharacteristically quiet and calm. Everyone was getting ready to go to Lincoln's funeral. Luri was numb as Loni helped her get dressed in her funeral gown. Tears never stopped on their faces.

"Lincoln Honey.." Rita called knocking on his once lively room door. "Mom... He isn't In there" Lola said sadly taking her hand as she looked up to her mother. Rita seemed to of aged drastically within the last three days; she had dark circles under her eyes, red shot eyes, pale faced, and her face seemed to be tight due to the dried up tears. Rita sat on the floor by Lincoln's door. Lola hugged her mom as the tears burst out her eyes. "My baby He's gone. A parent shouldn't have to attend their own child's funeral" she cried as her husband came and held her. There was a knock on the door downstairs. Everyone met at the door to see Pop Pop at the door, seeing him made everyone's chest pain with sadness. Lincoln had resembled him the most out of everyone.

Lincoln watched as everything took place. He was driving himself mad from not being able to help his family. He followed as everyone got in vanzilla. The drive that was usually filled with fussing and fighting was now silent as everyone was scared to even say a word, in fear that breaking the silence might break everyone to pieces.

"Luan Please tell a joke! Anything to make them happy" Lincoln begged her, but it seems nothing was going through and no one could hear him. The Chain on his heart was growing shorter as the seconds went all got out of their car and headed in to the church to say their goodbyes to him.

Lori walked passed Bobby in a daze her heart was squeezing and becoming tighter as she got closer to her baby brother, the same baby brother that gave his life away to save her. She wished she could take that day back and just stay at home. All the sisters wished they had treated him better and showed him how much they cared, but it's too late for that. Rita was the first to go up with her husband to their sons coffin.

"You were a great son. We are very proud to of had you. We wish we had a little more time" Lynn Sr. said as the tears he has been holding in begin to fall like a waterfall. Rita couldn't do nothing but throw herself at her son.

"Please come back!" she cried as she held his cold hand. The feel of his corpse was a eye opener fro Rita that her baby boy is truly gone. Lynn Sr. had to pull the grieving mother away holding her in a warm comforting embrace. Slowly each of the sisters went up. Each cried as they told stories of their fondest memories with him. When it was Lori's turn she seemed to of broken as she looked at the shell of her brother.

"I am sorry. It's all my fault. I am the big sister I should of protected you! It should be me here in this casket not you. You were so young! I failed to protect you." Lorie cried as her face began to turn red and tears seemed to never end. "I am sorry. I'm so sorry" she cried over and over holding onto the casket that her baby brother laid in. Bobby and Ronnie-anne came and help Lorie to her seat comforting the guilt ridden sister. Lincoln was breaking as he watch his family began to tear to pieces. Next Clyde came up looking sickly. He looked like he hasn't slept or ate since the day Lincoln died.

"Lincoln Wake up! Stop playing! Please this is not funny. Just wake up! Your my best friend you can't leave me. Please just wake up!" Clyde cried "Why did you have to leave?" Clyde's fathers came for him as clyde began to hyperventilate. Lincoln's chain that was connected to his heart was so close to being completely gone. He watched as his body was lowered into the ground and his family hield one another and left the graveyard with a broken heart and grief.

Lincoln soul chain completely finally disappeared his body started to convulse in pain as a white liquid poured from the hole in his spreads over his body up to his face starts to harden forming a mask and his last thoughts were of his his family and how he should have been stronger and not as weak as he had been. than his mind when blank only knowing hunger and to get stronger for it hated being weak. The person that lincoln loud was no more and in his place would rise

 **The hollow grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the the** _ **Sexta**_ **(6th) Espada**

-time skip 3 years( 900 years in Hueco Mundo)-

Grimmjow jaegerjaquez (Grimmjow stands at 6'1" tall and boasts a very well-defined, very muscular build. Through his abdomen is a perfectly circular hole, which takes up about a third of the width of his lower torso. Across his chest is a large, very visible scar: it stretches from around his left shoulder to his right hip. On the right side of his back, just above the hole through his abdomen, is a tattoo of the number the right side of his face are the remnants of Grimmjow's Hollow mask. This mask is in the shape of the right side of a jawbone. It has very sharp teeth, which will occasionally part and open as he opens his mouth. This occurs most commonly when he's shouting or laughing and both Grimmjow's hair and eyes are light blue. Green markings begin beneath his eyes and stretch out to frame the outer sides.) was lying on the ground of Hueco Mundo after his fight with Ichigo Kurosaki thinking of his past. He thought about his fight with strong opponents and those that looked at him like he was weak and that just pissed him of. He hated being call or looked at as weak ever since he first regain mental awareness when he became a Adjuchas. Evan in the flashes of memories of his time as a Gillian hated being weak. In his opinion this could because he has no memories of his time alive only the need to be strong. He starts to roll on his side to pick himself of the ground as he had healed from his wounds from his battle with Ichigo. He got up and looked to see where he was only to see endless desserts of Hueco Mundo. He starts to move his feet when he seen in the corner of his eye see a flower five feet away from him peeking his interest he walks to the flower and neals down to get a better look at it.

"What this doing here?" ask grimmjow as he was trying to figure out why was a flower doing in Hueco Mundo. He then notice it looked like a lily a flower known to connected to death.

"Must be a coincidence that a lily would be here in Hueco Mundo." stated grimmjow when he started to move away from the lily then he stopped.

"Lily" he said as he started to get flashs of a 1 year old blonde baby in the the arms of a boy with white hair in a orange polo shirt playing a game when a brown haired 4 year old girl came into the room.

"Lisa" he said as the flashes change to the white haired boy helping out lisa with and experiment in a room shared with lily when a blonde haired 6 year old girl wearing overalls holding a frog came in followed by a dog.

"Lana" he said as the flashes changed again the white hair boy watching lana playing in mud when a pink toy car pulled up a another blonde 6 year old wearing a pink dress stepped out of the toy car.

"Lola"he said as the flashes changed to the white haired boy asking lola about a book about a unicorn with a gothic 8 year old black haired girl behind him.

"Lucy" he said as the flashes changed to the white haired boy helping her with poetry and rhymes when a brown haired 13 year old girl wearing a red and white jersey number 1 on it came into the room with a football in hand.

"Lynn" he said as the flashes change to the white haired boy giving her a pink bike with sadness on his face when a a light brown haired 14 year old wearing a white button up with a pink flower on it passed by holding a wooden puppet.

"Luan" he said as the flashes change to the white haired boy getting a pie to the face and a dark brown haired 15 year old girl wearing purple clothes with a skull on her shirt and carrying a guitar came out of hiding behind the couch.

"Luna" he said as the flashes change to the white haired boy standing in a line for a concert when he seen luna holding a spot for him then a blonde 16 year old girl wearing a green sundress asked him lip gloss looked better.

"leni"he said as the flashes change to the white haired boy sitting on the couch with leni watching a show about ghost when a blonde haired 17 year old girl wearing a blue tank top and khaki shorts open the door talking on a cell phone.

"lori"he said as the flashes change to the white haired boy yelling "GETT OFF OF HER!" as he threw all his weight into the side of the masked the flashes faded as he heard was Lori's screams, a loud bang, and a set of retreating was wondering why he was seeing these things when the name lincoln came in to his head.

"Lincoln" he said out loud as memories started to flow back to him he remembered who he was before he died and became a hollow he remembered his sisters,family, and his friends he now knew who he was.

He was lincoln loud the only son and middle child of rita and lynn Sr loud. Then he remembered what his family was going throw after he died.

" I have to go see them and see if they are alright even if they can't see me" he said as he opened up a Garganta to royal woods.

-royal woods-

Grimmjow exits the garganta in the park not far from the loud house he then Sonído in front of the house and walks up to the door notices that vanzilla is not outside meaning the family was out somewhere he lifts the mat in front of the door and grabs a key and unlocks the door then he enters the house.

" looks the same as I remember" he walks to the kitchen and sees a calendar and notices that he has been dead only three years in earth time as he knows that in Hueco Mundo time moves faster. He them moves into the living room and walks up stairs and walks into all the rooms to see what has changed starting with lori's and leni's room.

He opened up the door entered their room stayed almost the same as he had last seen it except for the college posters and fashion designs on the walls. He then move to luna's and luan's room and seen it was the same all but the posters on the wall has changed. Then he movies on to lynn's and lucy's room and seen it had changed lucy's side still had a coffin for her bed but where the statue of the edwin was is a picture of him when he was alive and on lynn's side there were trophies and metals on the wall. He then moves on to the twin's room and seen it was still the same as it was except the beds were bigger. He then goes to lisa's and lily's room and sees only lily's side has changed it had a bed instead of a crib and their were drawings on the wall there was evan one of him not the a drawing of as lincoln no it was of him as he is now hole and all and it was really good and next to it was a drawing of him in his resurrection form fighting a strawberry holding a sword. He then leaves the room and shuts the door and heads down the hallway to the last room his old room. He reaches the door and sees a picture of him on the wall he opens the door and sees his room exactly as he had left it that day. He then shut the door and headed down stairs. He reaches the last step of the stairs when the door opened up and lynn came into the house and looked at him.

" **Who are you and what are you doing in this house** " shouted lynn( age 16 5 ft 5 inches in hight wearing a red basketball jersey with a number 1 on it with red shorts)holding a baseball bat in hand. Grimmjow was surprised that they could see him that surprise turned to joy that one of his sisters can see him but did not like being told what to do answered.

" **My name is currently Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez short stack**." grimmjow shouted back

" **Who you calling short stack you cosplaying blue hair thef** t" shouted lynn

" **My sister lynn loud and I am not a cosplayer or a theft** " shouted grimmjow

" **You sure because you could have fooled me with that bone on your face …**." lynn start then she realized what he said before that.

" **I am not your sister you blue hair freak I am calling the cops** " shouted lynn with tiers in her eyes as she remembered her brother. Grimmjow seeing tears in his eyes calmed down.

" lynn it's me lincoln" he said with sadness in his voice. Lynn's face turn red with rage and punched him in the face

" **you are not my brother you sick freak he died 3 years ago protecting his sister** " lynn shouted and began to throw another punch but grimmjow caught it easily.

" lynn it's me and I am dead" grimmjow said showing her the hole in his stomach. She was shocked to see the hole but was very stubborn

" **oh yeah prove it you jerk** " lynn shouted

" remember when I borrowed you bmx bike and it got stolen and had to go all over town to find it and when I did find it you had to use the girlish bike that was mine for the bmx tournament or the time that I went to one of your games and you lost and blame me and called me bad luck and I said I was bad luck to get so alone time but ended up turning the whole house on me and I had to wear a squirrel suit" said Grimmjow

"How do you know that you weren't there" said lynn shocked that this stranger know about those events

" **Yes I was lynn it's me lincoln even if I am dead and look different or go by a different name I still am your brother and I care for you** " shouted grimmjow to try to get his point across to his sister.

"How is this possible you died and why do you look so different?" asked Lynn as she started to have tiers in her eyes as she realise that this blue hair man was her little brother that her family lost 3 years ago. Grimmjow pulled her into a hug ( his personality is mixed with lincoln's caring nature for his family and those that are close to him but the rest of his personality is the same as in bleach) and smiled

" lynn I am died still but now I am a Arrancar the highest form of a hollows evolution that does not loses its power when it does not consumes souls and that's why I look the way I look as this is the form my soul took after I removed most of my mask because before that I looked like a white panther hollow." grimmjow said

" **then why are you showing up now back for the dead as you could have came back when we need you for support lincoln** " shouted lynn with tears in her eyes

" lynn I did not have my memories until today and I tried to be there for all of you when I died. I was there until my funeral before I became a hollow and I tried my best to get you all to cheer up and not be sad and be happy but at the time you all could not see me or hear me" grimmjow said as he pulled lynn into another hug

" we missed you lincoln" said lynn

" I know short stack I know" said grimmjow with a smirk

" **Hey I am not short** " shouted lynn as the door opened up and luna( age 18 5 ft 6 inches wearing a mcswagger t-shirt and purple skirt with a guitar on her back) came in and seen them hugging.

"Lynn who is this your new boyfriend mate" luna said with a british accent as she walk in.

" luna eww that is just wrong this is not my boyfriend you would not believe me on who this is" lynn said as she stopped hugging grimmjow.

" try me mate" luna said with a bit of surprise that this was not lynn's boyfriend and got a better look at him he looka to be 21 and had a hole in his stomach .

"You should be the one to explain who you are to her I barely believed you" lynn said to grimmjow as grimmjow got up.

" second time's the charm ok luna my current name is grimmjowJaegerjaquez but before that my name was lincoln loud your brother" said grimmjow only to receive a punch to the face again.

" **mate I am about to snap you in haft if you don't start telling the truth** " shouted luna and she messaged her hand after that punch

"Luna stop he's telling the truth" said lynn as she was standing up

" **Luv that is impossible what proof does he have as our brother is dead** " yelled luna as she stared lynn down

" luna its me lincoln or atleast his soul and yes I am still dead" grimmjow said

" **Prove it mate** " shouted luna

"Ok do you remember my first my music concert the band was smooch and you tried your hardest to make it special for me. We evan ended up in the mall's holding cells with clyde but we were let out but the head mall cop for the misunderstanding of buying the tickets and you posing as mom to get use out" grimmjow said and look to luna who had tiers in her eyes.

" **Lincoln** " luna shouted as ran at grimmjow and hugged him in a bear hug.

"How is this possible?"asked luna and grimmjow explained how he came to be this way

" It doesn't matter how attlease you came back little bro" said luna

" who you calling little I taller and look old than you." said grimmjow joking and got hit in the arm by luna and the door open up and lucy( age 11 5ft wearing a black hoodie and a skull printed skirt), lola( age 9 4 ft 7 inches wearing a pink shirt and a hot pink skirt), lana( age 9 4 ft 7 inches wearing a red cap with green shirt with a frog on it and blue jeans), lisa ( age 7 4 ft 5 inches wearing a green sweater and baggy red sweatpants) and lily( age 4 3 ft 5 inches orange shirt with a panther on it and blue jeans) came into the house and seen grimmjow hugging luna.

"Grimmy" said lily as she ran up to him and hugged him while her sister were surprise as grimmy was the name of her imaginary friend that she said was her brother and her sisters did not want to burst her bubble. Luna and lynn realized that lily was able to see their brother when he was in Hueco Mundo and must have knew that it was their brother . the other sisters were surprised to see a guy that looks like lily's imaginary friend.

"Little dudettes snap out of it" said luna as the others turned to her

" **Who is this**?" lucy,lola,lana,and lisa asked loudly

"It's better if he explained who he is" said lynn as grimmjow went in front of them and bent down to their level.

" you all might not believe me but my current name is grimmjowJaegerjaquez but before that my name was lincoln loud your brother" said grimmjow only to receive a kick to the chin by lucy and a slap to the face by lola.

" do not lie to use about our brother or I will curse you to the abyss" said lucy as grimmjow got up from the floor

" lucy I was already there and I am lincoln as I took the rap for the book you through into the toilet because you were embarrassed by the book" said grimmjow as lucy looked shocked then he turn to the twins

"Lola and lana I tried to get lana to do a pageant to go to an amusement park by pretending to be you when you were hurt." said grimmjow and turn to lisa.

" lisa I broke one of your beakers and told you the truth when I let my imagination get the best of me and I know this would be hard to believe but it is me lincoln you brother and yes I still am dead and I don't know how lily was able to see me" said grimmjow as lucy,lola, lana,and surprisingly lisa join lily in hugging him with tears in their eyes.

"Lincoln we believe you" said lucy, lola and lana

" I might be a strong believer of science by I can trust my instincts and believe you are our brother, but I want to know how this is possible because you should be dead?" lisa asked so grimmjow explained how he ended up this way and where he was for the last three years. When he finished all of his younger sisters hugged him.

"So that's what happens after you die." said lucy

"Yeah" said grimmjow simply then the door opened and luan( age 17 5 ft 3 inches wearing a light brown button up shirt and khaki pants) came into the house and seen them.

" who's this a zombie?" luan asked trying t be funny the others looked at grimmjow and giggled and his eye twitched

"It's better if he explained who he is" said luna as grimmjow got up

" this is going to hurt and you might not believe me but my current name is grimmjowJaegerjaquez but before that my name was lincoln loud your brother" said grimmjow only to receive a kick to the balls and boxing glove to the face by luan

"Ouch" said grimmjow as lynn held luan down and covered her mouth so he can explain

" luan I am lincoln and to prove it I set off all your traps you set up on april fools day so because ronnie ann was coming over because you invited her and she pied you in the face" said grimmjow as lynn let go of luan and helped her up

" lincoln that can't be you" said luan with some doubt in her voice as she looked at the man that claimed to be her little brother. Grimmjow went on to explain how he came to be like this again and got hugged by luan.

" you lincoln I can tell its you because you are not one to kitten on things like this" luan said making a bad joke and her sisters drowned but to their surprise grimmjow chuckled

" at least I was not lion around when I was away" said grimmjow surprising his sisters when the door opened and leni( age 19 5 ft 7 inches wearing a green dress with shades on her head), rita (age 40 5 ft 5 inches wearing a red blouse and khakis ), lynn Sr(age 41 6 ft wearing a green dress shirt and black dress pants ) came into the house. Seeing their daughters/sisters around a strange man brought some concern to them.

" **girl get away from that man** " rita shouted as her daughters did not move she was surprised. Then looked at grimmjow and seen a hole in his stomach and frozen in place because of shock her husband and second eldest daughter was in the same position as her

" mom, dad, leni let him explain who he is" said luna as she had seen how her parents and sister was frozen in place.

" you might not believe me but my current name is grimmjowJaegerjaquez but before that my name was lincoln loud your son and leni I am your brother" grimmjow said as he seen his parents and sister snapping out of the shock. Grimmjow prepared himself for what was about to happen. Lynn Sr snapped out of his shock when he heard what grimmjow said and got angry and throw a left hook at grimmjow only to have it caught and him thrown over his shoulder easily and he fell down on the floor. Rita snapped out of her shock and went to slap him only to hurt her hand( grimmjow lowered his Hierro down to not hurt his family). Leni went up to him and kicked him in the balls with her heels.

" **you are in for a world of hurt!** " yelled rita as her hand started to not hurt as much as she tried to hit grimmjow again when he caught her hand.

" **that is enough and people say I hit first and never ask questions I am lincoln and I can prove It** " shouted grimmjow holding rita's hand staring at leni and lynn Sr.

" mom you based a book on my life and showed me a your drafts when I went to work with you but I lost them and had to chase them down and we went home in a fun way surprising the rest of the family" said grimmjow rita's face turn to one of shock and then he turn to lynn Sr.

" dad you and me went on a game show that we both loved and we got to competitive and made a bet which we lost and had to got the airport in are underwear in embarrassment but we were cheered on but got hold by airport security." said grimmjow as he helped his dad up from the ground then turned to leni.

" leni I tried to protect you for getting the cold when all a\our other sisters got sick but I ended up being the one to give it to you" said grimmjow looking at leni but seen she still had not believed him.

" **You are not linky you are violent person that only wants destruction and to fight and linky was a kind gentle soul that only wanted to help people** " shouted leni surprising her family but grimmjow stood there with his head low and eyes shadowed.

" leni you don't know a thing of what I have been through to make me this way" said grimmjow as his voice started to rise.

" **do you think the afterlife is all sunshine and rainbows after I died I had to watch all of you suffer and could not do anything because you all could not see me. It's what caused my soul chain to erode all the way only after 3 days after my death losing all my memories of you all and only have the desire to feast on souls and get stronger. Spending 900 years in the equivalent of purgatory where you need to fight to survive or you would have died. Then force into an army and changed into this and only to get my memories when I got beaten badly then I came here to see my family that I died for only to have to be hit and prove who I was over and over until they believe and I even turned down the power of my Hierro to prevent you all from hurting yourselves badly when you hit me because I care about all of you.** "shouted grimmjow at leni then turned and was heading out the door to leave when all of his family present grabbed him and pulled him into a hug before he went out the door..

"Lincoln don't go please" said lynn with tears in her eyes

" lincoln we just got you back please don't leaves" said luan with tears in her eyes

" grimmy don't go" said lily

" lincoln don't make us got through losing you again" said lola

"Little bro please" said luna

"Lincoln we need you" said lana

"Lincoln please life without you is unbearable"said lucy

"Lincoln I sciencetifically need you" said lisa

" my prayers have just been answered I can't lose my baby boy again" said rita with tears in her eyes believing grimmjow is her son soul

" son please stay we need you to be a whole family again" said lynn Sr with tears believing the same thing as his wife

" **linky I sorry please don't go away again I believe you just please stay** " shouted leni with tears flowing from her eyes holding on to him. Grimmjow looked at his family and seen the pain and the loss in their eye and he could not put the through that again it would destroy them put his arms around them

" I am not going anywhere" said grimmjow with a smile looking at his family

" lincoln I have a question for you why did you say you current name is grimmjow Jaegerjaquez when you got your memories back" asked lisa

" well it's the name I have went by since I died and if somehow lisa you were able to make a body for me similar to the gigai that shinigami's uses in the living world it would look like this and not to get the police involved because someone is using a dead person's name not to draw attention to myself in public call me grimmjow."said grimmjow as his family sen the logic in that but lisa seen that as a challenge.

" now I got a question for you all where's lori at?" asked grimmjow noticing the time was 7:00 pm

"Lori is at college which just got out for the summer break and should be back tonight or tomorrow but looking at the time let's order a pizza to celebrate." said lynn Sr as he went to order pizza.

"Lincoln can I get a sample of your blood to see if I can make this gigia" ask lisa pulling out a beaker

" sure' said grimmjow as he took ahold of his sword Pantera that none of his family noticed until now. He then grabbed the beaker and made a cut on his finger and dropped a few drops of blood into the becker then he healed surprising his family. Grimmjow notices the look his family was giving him.

"What" asked grimmjow

" where you get the sword from bro?" asked luna

" are y'all just noticing my sword?" ask grimmjow quirking an eyebrow

" yes" they chorus

" well I have had it on me the whole time it's what seals my full power y'all must have been to busy hitting me to notices or where focused on the hole in my stomach " said grimmjow with a sweatdrop on the back of his head.

" he's got a point" said lynn as a the pizza guy knocked on the door and leni went to get the pizza and gave the guy a twenty then came back in with it.

" Foods here" said leni as everyone went to the table and started to eat the pizza. Then lola asked a question

" lincoln what do you plan to do know?" asked lola surprising grimmjow as he had not thought that far.

" I don't know honestly I was not expecting y'all to be able to see me" said grimmjow surprising his family again wondering why he was surprised they could see him.

" why were you not expecting us to see you" asked lucy

" well I am not an expert but you all my have some form of spiritual energy even a tiny bit to be able to see me but it could also be because you are my family" said grimmjow as he looked at his family with a smile on his face. He was not expecting this to happen when he got his memories back. Then the front door opens up and a voice rang through the house.

" I'm home" said lori( age 20 5 ft 6 inches wearing a white polo with black dress pants)

'


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer do not own loud house or bleach

Prologue

"People talking"

" **Peoples yelling"**

-Last time-

" lincoln what do you plan to do now?" asked lola surprising grimmjow as he had not thought that far.

" I don't know honestly I was not expecting y'all to be able to see me" said grimmjow surprising his family again wondering why he was surprised they could see him.

" why were you not expecting us to see you" asked lucy

" well I am not an expert but you all my have some form of spiritual energy even a tiny bit to be able to see me but it could also be because you are my family" said grimmjow as he looked at his family with a smile on his face. He was not expecting this to happen when he got his memories back. Then the front door opens up and a voice rang through the house.

" I'm home" said lori( age 20 5 ft 6 inches wearing a white polo with black dress pants)

Everyone at the table were surprised that lori got home early they thought that she would not be home until tomorrow. They were so caught up in the conversation that they did not hear her pull in.

"Bye bobby call you later"said lori as she walked in to the room seeing her family sitting at the table with a blue haired man with a bone on his face.

"Whos this" asked lori as the family got worried because lori took lincoln's death the hardest and will react badly and try to kill grimmjow.

" honey it's best if he explains who he is" said rita as grimmjow raised up from his sit

" lori you might not believe me but my current name is grimmjowJaegerjaquez but before that my name was lincoln loud …." grimmjow started but as soon as he said he was lincoln he was attacked by lori.

"Lori get off him and let him speak"yelled luna as she and lynn pull her off him and watch him get off the floor and dusted himself off.

"Lori I am lincoln and I can prove it if you calm down because I am tired of letting people hit me" said grimmjow not giving lori a chance to speak

" lori remember when I got you a job at the pizza arcade but start to take advantage of you working there for a my friends and got you in hot water with your boss who made you work overtime for compensation of all the stuff you gave away and would miss a dance but I covered for you" said grimmjow lowering his eyes to the floor

" It can't be" said lori as she looked at her family all of them nodding. Then she look at grimmjow with tears in her eyes

" **Lincoln** " yelled lori as she ran at grimmjow and hugged him. Then all of the family join in. grimmjow surprised by this at first but hug them all back a smile.

"Look guys I am back and nothing is going to take me away" said grimmjow as everyone smiled

" how are clyde, bobby and ronnie ann?" asked grimmjow noticing his family got sad when he said ronnies name. Not giving them a chance he asked

" what happened to ronnie?"asked grimmjow

" lincoln she died when walking home from school in a car crash by a drunk driver 2 years ago" said lori with sadness as she remembered being there for bobby.

-(Hueco Mundo)-

Tier Harribel( 5 ft 11 inches has olive skin, aqua eyes, thick eyelashes, and short golden blonde hair; which she usually keeps messy with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Arrancarjacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. It has a beige air filter on either side just below the trim. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's remnants of Harribel's mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. Her Espada tattoo is placed on the left side of her right breast. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be) was staring in to the land tring to find anymore arrancars presences when she picked up a trace of grimmjow's presence in Hueco Mundo.

" Mila rose stay here with apacci and sung-sun while I look for grimmjow" said tier harribel to her fraccion

Franceska Mila Rose(5 ft 11 inches is a dark-skinned, green-eyed Arrancar with long, thick, wavy brown hair and large breasts. Her Hollow hole is positioned mid-way between her navel and breasts. Her mask fragments form a three-sectioned crown around her head and a thick necklace. Her Arrancar attire was heavily modified: it matches to the attire belonging to an Amazon warrior, with multiple armor covering her breasts and upper arms, gauntlets on her forearms, and a white skirt.) who prefers going by Mila rose was helping Sung-Sun(5ft 4 inches is a slender female Arrancar with long, flowing, olive-green hair, long eyelashes, and lavender eyes, with three pink dots just below her right eye. Her mask remnants create three hair clip-like extensions on the right side of her bangs. She wears a furry black necklace around her neck. Her outfit consists of a long white dress with long sleeves, which extend well past her hands, with a single slit in each one, and two thin belts criss-crossing around her waist)and Apacci(5 ft 7 inches is a tomboyish Arrancar with heterochromia: her right eye is ice blue, while her left eye is amber with a red outline around it. She has black, jaw-length hair, and her mask fragment is on the top of her head with a horn in the middle. She wears the standard Arrancar uniform, but has shoulder length sleeves with black cuffs with a v-neck, and gloves and collars over her wrists, which are actually her Zanpakutō) with their wounds rose up and spoke.

" yes mistress" mila rose said along with sung-sun and apacci nodded.

Tier harribel left her fraccion and went it to the direction that she sensed grimmjow at. She was thinking about all of the events that happened since she join Aizen's army which to her is the third biggest regret she has. She then began to think about the other regrets she has, the second regret she has is she never went back to and checked up on her living family like her brother Bobby. The thing she regrets the most is not telling the boy she loved her true feelings.

"Lincoln….." harribel started as she remembered her life when she went by Ronnie Ann Santiago and lived in royal woods

" you lame-O why did you have to die" she said as the tears started to roll down her face she then dried the tears before she ran into grimmjow as she got near the location of grimmjow and look around and did not see him.

" there is a trace of a Garganta opened and closed but I can follow him" harribel said as she reopen the Garganta and waked through and ended up in a park she the move around to get her bearings and looks for a sign to tell her where she is at. She moves to the entrance of the park and is surprised

"Royal Woods park" harribel said as she thought she opened Garganta to royal woods and not the location of grimmjow but then she sensed his presences.

" why is he in royal woods?" ask harribel as she moved to the location of grimmjow and hope grimmjow was not destroying things. Harribel runs to the location of grimmjow and finds in herself in front of the loud house the former home of the one she loved.

" why is he here?" asked harribel with rage in her voice as she prayed that the family was safe she then went up to the door and knocked hoping they answered and she could slip passed them and find grimmjow the door open and lori open the door harribel was glad to see her but tried to get by her but was stopped by lori who could see her.

" who are you and why did you try to barge into our home before I call the cops" said lori. Harribel was surprised by this

" my name is Tier Harribel and I am looking for grimmjow jaegerjaquez" harribel

-(inside the loud house)-

Grimmjow was thinking about what he just heard and felt sadness that the girl he loved died only a little more than a year after him when the doorbell ringed and lori went to answer it

" who are you and why did you try to barge into our home before I call the cops" said lori. Grimmjow started to walk to the door but stop when he heard

" my name is Tier Harribel and I am looking for grimmjow jaegerjaquez" harribel. Grimmjow was surprised that she was still in one piece after aizen was defeated. Lori looked back at him and he nodded and let Harribel into the house

" **Grimmjow what the hell are you doing in royal woods and with the loud family** " yelled harribel

Sounding angry

" **I am here because I want to be here and it is none your business** " yelled grimmjow

" **it is my business as royal woods is under my protection"** yelled harribel getting ready to fight when to her surprise rita walked in between them.

" both of you stop this yelling you are scaring lily" said rita as she turn to lily holding on to grimmjow's leg. Them both stop yelling and try to act civilized.

" now lincoln who is this?" asked rita who turn to grimmjow then starts explains who she is but harribel cuts in.

" wait a minute why did you call him lincoln?" asked harribel angry thinking grimmjow was pretending to be lincoln so he could take advantage of the loud family.

"I'll answer that mom" said grimmjow as harribel turn to him

" harribel she called me that because that was my name when I was alive" said grimmjow as harribel turn to him and was wondering why he was acting different.

" Like I would believe you lame-O" said harribel when grimmjow turn to her with anger in his eyes when she said lame-O

" **what did you just call me"** yelled grimmjow in absolute fury getting ready to draw his zanpakuto and prove he is the king but stopped when he thought of the only person that call him that ronnie ann and the news of her death and all the memories of her before he died. Then he started to think about where she could have ended up at in dead was she end the soul society or Hueco Mundo that's possible she has be dead for two years here and that is 600 years in Hueco Mundo maybe he should ask harribel he thought.

"Harribel have you ever ran into a hollow that goes by the name ronnie ann ?" asked grimmjow looking at harribel who was surprise that grimmjow knew that name but then she started to think about how grimmjow was acting compared to how he was before he was loud, rude and always looking for a fight to prove his strength now he acting respectful and not wanting to fight her here well until someone ticks him off to her this is out of character for him then she start to think of lincoln and notice some similarities but then she remembered what he asked was surprised wondering how he knew that name.

" how do you know that name" asked harribel

" it was the name of the girl I love when I was alive but she died 2 years ago and that's why I asked you if you ran in to any hollow with that name but you answered me when you responded that way but how do you know that name?" asked grimmjow with his face and voice showed sadness along with the rest of the louds as he spoke. This made harribel look at grimmjow and his eyes when she looked into his eyes she had seen flashs of the time they spent together when they were alive.

"Grimmjow…" harribel start but stop and looked at him with tears. After a few seconds she dried the tears beginning to get happy and countuined.

" Grimmjow the reason I know that name is because that was my name when I was alive, lincoln it's me ronnie ann" harribel said with tears in her eyes looking at the loud family. The louds were surprised by this and had mix of shocked and happy faces, but then she looks at grimmjow who was moving towards her. She started to back up but grimmjow grab her arm and pulled her to him and kissed her. Harribel and the loud family had mix reactions

Lynn Sr was surprised but proud of his son

Rita was shocked that the woman that came in to her home was Ronnie ann and she was like her son an arrancar and shocked that he just kissed her.

Lori was shocked that both her brother and bobby's sister was back but she had tears of joy.

Leni was happy that lincoln finally kissed ronnie ann.

Luna was staring in surprise but was happy and she was planning gather the loud sister and mess with them.

Luan was shocked but she approved but like her other sister she plan to tess them.

Lynn was happy and proud of her brother

Lucy was surprised and happy but it did not show accept for a smirk on her face.

Lola was happy with stars in her eyes like this was a fairytale

Lana was staring in shock that her brother would just kiss a girl.

Lisa was happy but was focusing on how to make this gigai for her brother and ronnie ann.

Lily had a smile and took out a paper out of her pocket and opened it up and on it was a drawing of grimmjow and harribel kissing with a heart around them with grimmy+bel at the bottom of it.

Harribel was so confused but started to kiss back and was happy but grimmjow broke the kiss.

"Harribel I would continue and I am happy you are ronnie ann but you probably have questions."said grimmjow

" question I have a lot like why did you not ask me about me when we were in Hueco Mundo and what does this make us?" asked harribel looking at grimmjow.

" harribel the reason I did not ask you about it is because I had no memory of when I was alive until a few hours ago" said grimmjow

" that's why you are acting different and civil" said harribel interrupting grimmjow

" now harribel what that kiss makes up is a couple as I don't plan on losing you again" said grimmjow as he kissed her again. Harribel then thinks about something that slipped her mind and brakes apart the kiss.

"lame-O how can your family see us?" asked harribel using her old name for grimmjow

" I think they have traces of spiritual energy and can see us" said grimmjow then they felt three spiritual energy sources coming to their location. The move in front of grimmjow's family as the sources got closer.

" everybody stay inside" said grimmjow as he and harribel went out side only to find that the three sources were harribel's fraccion mila rose, Sung-Sun, and Apacci surprising grimmjow.

"Mila rose, sung-sun, and apacci I thought I said to stay put in Hueco Mundo" said harribel as she look at her fraccion.

" my apologies my lady but we felt your presence disappeared from Hueco Mundo and thought the worst" said apacci as she, mila rose and sung-sun looked embarrassed then they notice grimmjow near their mistress and got angry.

" my lady do you want us to remove this heathen from your presences" said apacci as she, sung-sun, and mila rose got prepared to attack grimmjow.

" mila rose, apacci, and sung-sun stand down grimmjow is not my enemy in fact he is the my boyfriend" said harribel making her fraccion faint from shock. Grimmjow laughs at this but stopped when harribel sent him a glare to shut him up and starts to move and picks up sung-sun.

"Grimmjow go pick up mila rose and apacci and bring them in to the house"order harribel grimmjow followed her order and brought them in side and placed them onto the couch and explained to them who they are.

" these are harribel's fraccion"said grimmjow simply as he paced them on the couch while his family confused of what a fraccion is. Harribel smacked him upside the head for short explanation.

" fraccion are the ones that serve under us espada these three are mine grimmjow once had fraccion but they were killed in battle." said harribel as she looked to grimmjow and notice he was a bit sad and regretful now that he has his memories back then.

" so you use to command people in battle little bro?" asked luna

" before I had my memories I was battle hungary always looking for a fight my fraccion where the same as me in that aspect but they gave up on their dreams and I called them cowordeds I regret it now as they were my responsibility an I failed them but know this I will not fail like that again" said grimmjow as he sensed four spiritual energy sources coming to their location

"We will be back" said grimmjow then they step outside and head to the park and seen four arrancars the first was Tesra Lindocruz( is a slim, male Arrancar with dirty blonde hair. He has a turquoise marking on his right cheek and wears an eyepatch over his brown right also wears a different style jacket from most Arrancar in that it resembles a lab coat, with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and what appears to be medals sewn across his chest. He also wears black gloves and boots. The remains of his Hollow mask appear to be a thin upper jaw which forms a circlet around his forehead.) next was Gantenbainne Mosqueda(He has brown eyes and a big burnt orange afro-style haircut with thick sideburns and a goatee. His outfit has been modified to match his particular style, including large frills on his collar and thighs. The remains of his Hollow mask are a sunglasses-shaped plate on his forehead with four teeth coming out above each eye. There is a star in the center of the mask fragment, which allows Gantenbainne to see when he pulls the plate down over his eyes.) followed by Menoly Mallia( is a teenage-looking female Arrancar with tomboyish features. She has short, slicked blonde hair with a slight fringe over her right eye. In addition, Menoly has green eyes. Her Hollow mask is positioned around her right eye, completely obscuring it from view, with teeth dotted around the bottom. The location of her Hollow hole is attire consists of a white dress with short sleeves, which are slit and run slightly past her elbows, and an upturned collar. Menoly's dress is also unzipped at the front revealing her cleavage. Her dress also exposes her waist and part of her thighs on both sides of her body. A black sash is worn loosely around her hips.) then finally Loly Aivirrne(is a young, teenage-looking female Arrancar. She has long, black hair with two pigtails which reach down her back, a slender build, and her visible right eye is pink. The remnants of her mask cover her left eye, which is shaped around her eye with teeth dotted along the bottom of the mask, and there is an extension from her mask into her hair which resembles a hair 's uniform includes a short, frilled skirt, white half-sleeves worn from the elbows down to the wrists, and what appears to be thigh-length black-colored, white-outlined boots. She wears white bracelets on her arms, and she also wears a white-colored, black-outlined material that ties around her neck, which reveals a fair portion of her stomach as well as her chest.) coming towards them. Grimmjow steps forward ready to fight but asked them a question.

" why are you four here?" asked grimmjow staring at the four numeros in front of him then tesra steps forward.

" I don't know about the others but I came here because of my loyalty to the espada and wish to serve them" said Tesra then Gantenbainne came forward

" I was defeated by Yasutora Sado and wish to become stronger" said Gantenbainne as Menoly and loly stepped forward

" we use to serve aizen by he was defeated but we want to get stronger and your one of the strongest" loly and menoly grimmjow looked confused.

" what does your wishes to get stronger have to do with me?"asked grimmjow then Tesra step forward again.

" master grimmjow we wish to serve as your new fraccion" said Tesra as grimmjow was surprised by this the harribel speaks

" looks like you get a second chance after all" harribel as she then kisses him shocking the numeros.

" a lot has changed in the last few hours grimmjow should explain" said harribel then grimmjow started to explain what has happened.

" so let me get this straight the reason grimmjow acted like a dick was because he did not have his memories of when he was alive and after the battle you got your memories back and came here to see his family not expecting them to be able to see him but they do then he tells them who he was then harribel shows up and almost starts a fight then he tell her how he was and then he finds out that harribel is his girlfriend for when he was alive and then get back together and then her fraccion show up and she kiss him and caused them to faint" said Tesra trying to keep a straight face as where the others.

"That is the jist of it but we need to head back before my fraccion wake up" said harribel a little embarrassed so they got up and went back to the loud house but they were surprised because there was a black jeep parked outside and standing outside was roberto Santiago also known as bobby( 6ft man of hispanic descent age 20 wearing a green jacket with a white undershirt and blue jeans.)

" who is that?" asked menoly in the direction of grimmjow and harribel not noticing their surprise.

" he's …..my brother"said harribel

Authors note

Fabledfate here just wanted to y'all that this a grimmjow(lincoln) x harribel(ronnie ann)

And I gave grimmjow some fraccion so he can redeem his failure he lead his old fraccion to their death because in this story he has a mix personality of lincoln and grimmjow.

So review and tell me what you think


End file.
